Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with fuel cell systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,931, issued to Amendola, et al., is entitled “Hydrogen generator” and is said to teach a hydrogen generation system that includes a fuel container, a spent fuel container, a catalyst system and a control system for generating hydrogen in a manner which provides for a compact and efficient construction while producing hydrogen from a reaction involving a hydride solution such as sodium borohydride.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,220,290 and 6,534,033, issued to Amendola, et al., is entitled, “System for hydrogen generation” and is said to teach a composition and method for storage and controlled release of hydrogen, specifically, the use of borohydride based solutions as a hydrogen storage source and a catalyst system to release hydrogen therefrom.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,540,892 and 7,105,033, issued to Strizki, et al., entitled “Hydrogen gas generation system” are said to teach a system for generating hydrogen gas that uses a volume exchange housing for the storage of a fuel material that reacts to generate hydrogen gas and a hydrogen separation chamber, and includes a gas permeable membrane or membranes that allow hydrogen gas to pass through the membrane while preventing aqueous solutions from passing through the membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,657, issued to Mohring, et al. is entitled “System for hydrogen generation” and is said to teach an improved system for the generation of hydrogen by contacting an aqueous solution of a metal hydride salt with a hydrogen generation catalyst, and the incorporation within the system of a recycle line of water condensed from the fluid product to the feed line to be contacted with the catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,847, issued to Amendola, et al., is entitled “Portable hydrogen generator” and is said to teach a hydrogen generation system includes a fuel container, a spent fuel container, a catalyst system and a control system for generating hydrogen in a manner which provides for a compact and efficient construction while producing hydrogen from a reaction involving a hydride solution such as sodium borohydride.